This invention relates to dehydrogenation of paraffins to olefins and catalysts for catalytically promoting such dehydrogenation.
It is known to prepare dehydrogenation catalysts from a zeolite and a metal promoter, such as a chromium(III) compound. Heretofore, however, dehydrogenation of a paraffin using such prior catalysts have produced a product gas having a disappointingly low weight percentage of the desired olefins.